Show Me the Mark
by rutategan
Summary: It's been a year since Fairy Tail's disbandment, and Lucy has started her new life without her guild and without her oldest friend, Aquarius. The second-to-last night of the Grand Magic Games, she finds her loneliness is too hard to deal with. There to comfort her is her celestial spirit, Leo. Will their bond push their relationship further than master and spirit?


**Author Note: I swear this started as a genuine, multi-chapter NaLu story, but it just turned into a pure lemon Lucy/Leo one shot. What can I say, the story lead me the way it wanted to go! Hope you enjoy, as I did have a lot of fun writing it. NaLu is my OTP, but Lucy and Leo are a cute idea that I definitely like to entertain! :)**

The morning light streamed through the window of Lucy's apartment, pulling her out of her peaceful sleep. Stretching her arms above her head, she gazed out at the city streets of Crocus, still empty due to the early hour, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the streets flooded with people, both those bustling about to get to the Grand Magic Games, and those going about their normal daily business. Bleary-eyed, she wandered from her bed to the bathroom where she methodically brushed her teeth, showered, dressed, humming nonsense tunes to herself all the while. She chose an outfit of a simple blue skirt and a blue and white striped tank top, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Lucy looked in the mirror, and smiled, telling herself she would work her hardest today, just like every other day.

Leaving her apartment, Lucy realized she took her time while getting ready a little too much, as the streets were now crowded. Hurrying along, she rushed to the colosseum where this year's Grand Magic Games were being held. As she heard the announcements of the same announcer as last year and Mr. Yajima's non-committal commentary, she couldn't help but think back to when she had been a participant in the games, how much she had thought she wasn't good enough, that she'd only been chosen because of…. _No._ She clamped down hard on that thought to stop it from materializing in her brain. She didn't want to think about who she had thought was her best friend. His pointy, mischievous grin, his rosy, disheveled hair, his easy manner, how he would clasp his hands behind his head while they walked…. _Nope, nope. Have to stop that._ The dismissive tone of the note he left in her old apartment had made it clear that he didn't think of her as a friend the same way she thought of him. How she had cried that day, as she ran and ran through Magnolia, not sure of where she was going or where she thought she was going to find him.

Things were different now. She was a reporter with Sorcerer Weekly. She had a new apartment, job, and a new life. No new friends to speak of, other than her boss, Jason, but she'd been keeping herself so busy with her job and training with her spirits that she hadn't really tried to make new friends. And secretly, she hoped someday she'd get her true friends back. Lucy pushed through the crowds and ascended up to the reporter's box where Jason was already waiting, pen and paper in hand, his excitement evident on his jubilant face. He turned around as she entered,

"Senpai! Sorry to be late, the crowd was crazy!" She smoothly lied

"Lucy! You're looking cool today, as usual!" He exclaimed, giving her a double thumbs up.

"Did the match already start?"

"Soon, soon! But you know Chrisaac's gonna wipe the floor with the other guy! He's just that powerful!"

Jason's energy was typically infectious, and Lucy felt herself smile and get excited,

"Alright! Let's get us a scoop!"

Her attention focused in on the match as she heard Jason's chorus of "SO COOL!" She scrawled notes about the match into her notebook, reflecting on how happy she was to be a reporter now as opposed to her….previous job. When Jason originally approached her about a job, it wasn't as a writer, but as an underwear model. It was funny, Lucy could remember a time when all she wanted was to be a centerfold in Sorcerer Weekly like Mirajane, but when it actually happened, it had felt so...empty. She had been embarrassed. When the modeling would have been to represent Fairy Tail, it would have made her proud to be a beautiful mage of the Fairy Tail guild, but just as plain old Lucy Heartfilia….it didn't feel right. She also knew that when she wasn't part of her guild, using her power to help others and to be a part of a community, she didn't really feel beautiful anymore, and so when Jason asked her back for more photoshoots, she had begged him for a chance at a writing job instead. To her amazement, he agreed, and although he worked her like a dog, she was learning a lot and she was much happier writing than modeling.

Once the match was over, and Chrisaac was declared the winner, Lucy and Jason walked out of the Colosseum together.

"I'll handle the writing and the layout, so just give me your notes to combine with mine and I'll handle it!" Lucy said as Jason strided out a bit in front of her.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the greatest!" Jason replied, "Hmmm...But ya know," His face gaining a more somber expression and closing his eyes "This year's Grand Magic Games just doesn't have the same...boom to it. Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, none of them came. Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus…"

He opened one eye and gave Lucy a very knowing look,

"...And Fairy Tail too."

Lucy laughed awkwardly. He had never actually addressed that fact with her up until this point. It was no secret to the world that Fairy Tail had disbanded after the Tartaros incident, but most had the good grace to not bring it up with her. She wondered why Jason was broaching the subject now.

"Well, that's because it doesn't exist anymore…" She said weakly.

Jason frowned.

"But that mark on your hand is still there." He said, all the usual energy gone from his voice.

Lucy squeaked in surprise and clasped her hands together self-consciously. It wasn't like Jason to be so serious. She looked down at her clasped hands, her face growing red. Jason seemed to sense that it wasn't something she would or could talk about so he turned around and walked away, waving his hand dismissively,

"I guess it really is all over huh….such a shame though."

 _Such a shame indeed._ She thought bitterly, as she walked back to her apartment. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, today was going to be a day she thought about Fairy Tail. _That's a lie_ , she thought as she opened the door and plopped down at her desk to get to work. After many hours at her desk working, she got up, stretched, and went to the bath. Sitting naked among the suds, she confronted her thoughts. The truth was, she thought about Fairy Tail every damn day. Despite that, she hadn't kept in touch with anyone from the guild for the past year. She told herself it was because she was so busy, but that was a lie too. Really it was because she was afraid to meet them now that they'd all gone their separate ways. Afraid to confront the fact that not a single one of them had asked her to come with them. That thought stung as ever. Gray and Juvia had gone off together, Erza had set off alone. Gajeel and Levy, Jet and Droy, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna had gone together. Lucy had thought for sure at least Wendy and Carla would have asked her along, but no. She wanted so desperately to see all of them.

"AGH!," She cried, kicking some of the bathwater up and clenching her fists, "I MISS FAIRY TAIL!"

A banging on her apartment wall startled her out of her thoughts as a low male voice shouted,

"KEEP IT QUIET IN THERE!"

She mumbled an apology as she climbed out of the bath, drying her hair and wrapping a towel around herself. She also called Plue out of his spirit gate to help her. She mused on the fact that one of the main reasons she wanted to become a reporter was so she could have access to any information about their whereabouts. She walked over to her wall where she kept the map, adorned with pins and drawn lines connecting locations and towns, along with all the information she had gathered thus far. Newspaper clippings, handwritten bits of gossip, the occasional photograph. Below the map hanging on the wall were stacks of books on tracking, journalism and problem solving. Plue was attempting to organize it, carrying a comically sized stack of books and dropping them as he walked. She put another mark on the tally of days where she hadn't heard a single word about...them. This marked 365. Exactly a year. This wall in her room looked like the workings of a crazy conspiracy theorist, but Lucy didn't care. She would do anything for the hope that one day they'd all come back together. She dropped her pen and leaned her head against the wall with a _thump._ Not feeling satisfied, she balled her hand up into a fist and slammed it next to her head. Turning around and sliding down til she was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, she lamented.

 _But what then? There's no Fairy Tail to come back to._

Plue shivered next to her, stroking one his hands (paws?) on her arm to comfort her as the tears started to fall. Even though it was across the room on her nightstand, she felt the key to Leo's gate pulsating in a silent offer of him coming through the gate to comfort her himself. Standing up and wiping her tears away, she walked to the bed, let the towel fall to the floor, not bothering to put it away, and crawled under the covers in just her underwear. She reached out for her keys and clutched them to her chest, feeling automatically comforted as they warmed to her touch. Before she knew it, she felt a pull on her magic energy as Leo materialized next to her on the bed, laying on his side above the covers, propped up on one elbow cradling his head. A familiar pang of annoyance twitched in her temple.

"You know," She said brusquely, pulling the covers up to her neck and staring at the ceiling, "I don't recall actually asking to open the gate of the lion"

"Well, princess, I know when I'm needed, and you don't even have to ask for me to join you in bed."

Lucy didn't have to look to feel his wide grin and was sure even in the dark he could feel her blush. This wasn't the first time he'd come to lie down with her. Purely innocently, of course. For her, his presence was especially comforting because he had been a member of the guild, and it made her feel so much less alone.

"...Can I see it?" Lucy said quietly.

"Of course, princess"

Lucy turned to face Leo and propped herself up on her own elbow, pulling the sheets around her naked form as he sat up and turned away from Lucy, shirking his black coat and tie. Deliberately he unbuttoned his white shirt and pulled it down his shoulders and back, revealing the bright green Fairy Tail mark right between his shoulder blades. She remembered the first time she had asked to see it. A month after Fairy Tail's disbandment. She had been a complete mess, sobbing herself to sleep, having no idea what she was going to do or who she was without her Fairy Tail friends. During that particularly bad night, she started to question if Fairy Tail had ever existed, or if she had made it up in her mind. How she had scratched at the mark at her hand, drawing blood as she tried to determine whether or not it was real. Leo had emerged from the gate of his own accord then, grabbing her hands as she fought against him, tears streaming down her face. In the end, the only way to convince her she wasn't insane was to show her the Fairy Tail mark he bore on his own back, the power of which was so strong it hadn't faded even when he returned to the celestial spirit realm.

Previously she had only looked at the mark, feeling comforted by its familiar shape, but tonight, she was overwhelmed by the urge to reach out and touch it. She did so and heard Leo gasp softly at the contact as she covered his mark with her own. She half expected him to make some kind of pervy remark about her touching him, but he didn't. When she first met a Celestial Spirit, she had wondered if they would be like ghosts, that if you tried to touch them, your hand would go straight through them, but the first time Aquarius had grabbed her by the arm to yell at her for calling her during her bath, she realized they were as flesh and blood as any human. Leo's skin felt warm beneath hers.

"I think I owe you an apology," Lucy said, not yet removing her hand from Leo's skin.

Without moving his body, Leo turned his head to look at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I know I've been so sad...to lose all my friends." Lucy started, her voice heavy, "You and the other spirits must have felt like I had forgotten that you all were my friends too. All we did was train and practice, spar and fight. But I want you and the others to know that you are all my dearest friends, and I know I still have all of you, even without the others…"

In a quick movement, Leo turned around, and before Lucy knew what had happen, her hand had gone from being on his back to being clutched in his hands. On his knees next to her now, his hazel eyes were intense as they bored into her chocolate eyes.

"Lucy," He said, abandoning calling her "princess" for once, "you don't have anything to apologize for. We're your spirits. We know your mind and your heart. The ache we feel from you for Fairy Tail's absence hasn't diminished the glow of love we feel from you at all times. That light fuels us and makes life as a spirit worth living. Just look at your keys, they're all glowing and vibrating from everyone agreeing with me."

"But how can you all trust me anymore?" Lucy lamented, "After what I did to…to her."

She stopped short of saying Aquarius' name out loud. The loss of Fairy Tail almost paled in comparison to the loss of Aquarius. She knew if she really went out and looked, she could find her Fairy Tail friends again. But Aquarius...she'd never see her ever again. No human would. She hated herself for being the kind of wizard that would do such a thing to her beloved spirits. That's why she had begged Capricorn and Leo to train her harder than she'd ever been trained. So she would never be so weak to have to sacrifice so much to win a battle again. They had felt her resolve and obliged, and she'd leave their training sessions beaten and bloodied, with a few broken bones, but she never gave up. The next time she was faced with an opponent like Jackal again, she would win with her bare hands before she let her spirits suffer.

"Stop it, Lucy." Leo warned, "No one blames you for that. Aquarius knew what she was doing. Any one of us would have done the same thing if we could. Don't let yourself fall into the darkness of those thoughts. Don't…"

Leo's eyes were watering and his jaw was clenched tight as he pushed out that last word. Lucy's eyes were open wide, the last tears falling down her cheeks. Leo pulled her hand to his bare chest, his white shirt hanging open. His eyes held her gaze,

"We know you love us, Lucy. And we love you too. I, especially, don't ever want you to feel alone or afraid."

With that last thought, Leo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lucy's trembling mouth. Shocked wouldn't begin to describe how Lucy felt at that moment. She was no stranger to Leo's professions of love for her or jokes or sexual innuendos, but it had all been in jest up until now. Her eyes fell closed as she fluttered her lips against his, not knowing what was happening. His mouth was soft as it moved against hers, and she felt a strange, jelly like sensation in her elbows and knees. In a moment their lips separated from each other and Leo let his forehead rest against hers.

"I am...sorry, Princess" Leo breathed, "That was...inappropriate of me"

His breath on her face was like a cool breeze on sunny day. Warm and chilling at the same time. He pulled away slightly so their foreheads were no longer touching. Her hand still rested on his chest and she lifted it, putting it instead against his cheek as she looked at his face. She thought about him before he had regained his true form, his hair had been much shorter. She liked it this way much better. Longer, wilder, with the long, orange strands framing his face just like a true lion; Though he often wore glasses as a fashion choice, tonight they were gone, letting her look deeply into his eyes, and too see him exactly as he was. Her thumb stroked his cheek while he looked down in shame.

"Don't look away," She whispered, "You never have to hide from me"

Leo looked back into her eyes, and he saw all the kindness and love he always saw in them, but there was also a curiosity in her gaze that seemed to ask a million questions. Why he had done that, what it meant, if it was okay for a celestial mage and a spirit to interact in such a way, but she asked none of them. Instead, he felt the slightest pressure on his cheek as her small hand gently guided his face back down to hers and, of her own volition, kissed his lips again. It was his turn to be shocked, but she continued, parting her lips as they moved and played with his. He wasn't sure if it was possible for a spirit's breath to be ragged, but if it was, that was his breathing as she moved her hand from his cheek into his hair, feeling the soft strands of his orange mane.

How many times had he imagined how her hands would feel in his mane, her lips against his, so soft and delicate? He had been with many women as a human, but in his true form as a spirit, the intensity of feeling was so much more, and to have this on top of the fact that she was his wizard, his beloved and trusted mistress, it caused a growing, glowing feeling deep in his stomach that he had never felt before.

Lucy felt weight shift on the bed as Leo leaned forward, entwining his own hands in her blonde hair. His fingers left a tingling sensation on her scalp as they moved gently through her hair. Somewhere in her, her brain was trying to ask where this was going or if this was at all a good idea, but somehow she couldn't quite hear it properly, as though she were underwater and her common sense was calling out to her from up above. She felt a warmth spreading from his lips to hers and through the rest of her body that pooled deep inside her stomach. Something about the mood had shifted with him learning into it more. He was still to her side, on his knees, leaning down and kissing her from above. Why did they have to be so far away, she wondered.

 _More._ That was his thought as his hands tangled in her hair and moved his lips faster against her. Gentle, but furtive. He didn't want to startle her, but he wanted her as he had never wanted anything in his existence, which, since he was an immortal spirit was significant in its scope, and her kissing him of her own choice had opened a floodgate of desire for him that he could only hope she shared. He moved one hand from her hair to her bare shoulder, eliciting a gentle sigh that might as well have been a lightning bolt to his senses, he softly pushed so she was laying on her back instead of her side, and, without breaking the kiss, he leaned forward again, putting his hands on either side of her head and hitching one of his legs over her form so that, between his legs and the covers covering her from the breasts down, she was entirely pinned to the bed. He kept space between them so their bodies were not touching. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at her and felt a sharp tug at something in his gut. Her head on the pillow with her arms up next to it, her blonde hair spread out behind her, her lips parted, slightly red and puffy from kisses, and her eyelids heavy and partially closed, was a sight that was almost too much for him to bear. The temporary moment of reprieve from her kisses let his other senses function better, and he was overcome by everything. The smell of her soap, like honey sunlight, the sound of her breath, small and quick, the look of her face, her big, brown eyes and delicate chin, the curve of her exposed collarbone right above where the blanket covered her. She looked back at him and brought her hands up around his neck, her fingers pushing into the hair at the nape of his neck. Another sharp tug.

"What's wrong, Leo?" She asked quietly.

"I...don't wish for you to be uncomfortable, prin-Lucy." He finished, looking for another sign that she wanted to continue as much as he did.

"I'm not, not at all," She said quickly, a lovely blush creeping over her face that made his heart leap, "Leo...I don't quite know what's brought this on, or why I feel so warm all over, or what this means, but...I know that I...don't want it to stop."

Leo's breath hitched in his throat, and he leaned down slowly, feeling relief as his lips found hers again. Her hands lowered from the back of his neck to the front of his chest and tangled in the material of his unbuttoned shirt. In a sudden movement, she pulled them over his shoulders, and he moved away again to let her pull it off. Lucy's hands traced the planes of his shoulders, eliciting a shudder that went from the point of contact straight to his groin. Bending back down and returning one hand to the pillow beside her head. With the other, he briefly toyed with the hair above her ear before letting his fingers trace down her neck and to her own shoulder. In a movement he hadn't yet attempted, he moved his lips from her mouth to along her jaw, where he planted several light kisses before planting one pointedly on the sensitive skin beneath her ear. She let out the smallest, most beautiful moan he had ever heard and his pants tightened considerably. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and drew him closer to her so their bodies were pressed against one another, albeit with his pants and her blankets still between them.

He had never felt so warm. No, not warm, her proximity was boiling him alive. His mouth kissing furiously at the skin of her neck as she pressed her soft cheek into his shoulder. Her nails dragged over the Fairy Tail Mark on his back and she sighed when he allowed his teeth to nip ever so slightly at her collarbone. Her hands paused at the small of his back before moving under him to his waist to fumble with the closing of his pants. His breathing increased in pace at her hands being so close to his hard-on. When he had started kissing her, he hadn't fully imagined how far it would go. He hadn't thought about anything, his mind had been entirely on her lips. Part of him thought they should stop, or slow down and talk about this, but it had been her that had pushed them farther, her that had begun removing his clothes. He wanted her, and her actions proved that she wanted him as well. Once she had undone the fastening and pulled them over his hips, he kicked off his trousers off so he was only in his black shorts and returned his mouth to hers.

This time he felt her tongue slide out to trace his bottom lip and he groaned into her lips, opening his mouth to let their tongues meet and deepen their kiss. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as she held herself up against him, and their heartbeats thundered against each other so hard he was worried her human body couldn't take it. He wasn't sure _his_ body could take it. She released him from her grasp and pulled away from the kiss suddenly and he felt his body strain in protest from being away from her. She was breathing heavily as she gazed at him. Leo became worried,

"Is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"It's too hot…" She said deliberately.

He stared for a moment, not sure what she meant, until she explained.

"...The blankets, Leo. I want them off."

In an instant he understood, and despite what they'd already been doing, he blushed,

"Are you sure?" He swallowed, not totally sure he deserved the pleasure of seeing her naked form.

"I am." She said, "Please."

That word took away some of his nerves and he rolled off her to lie by her side once more. He cupped her cheek with his hands and looked in her beautiful eyes and at the dusting of freckles along the tops of her cheeks and nose before moving his hand down her neck, to her collarbone, and then hooked his fingers in the blankets to slowly pull them away from her, letting him see all of her. Anyone who looked at Lucy knew she was beautiful, but nothing could prepare him for how truly lovely she was. Her skin was creamy white, the moonlight from the window making her seem to almost glow with radiance. She still had on her pink lace panties, but was naked other than that. The curves of her breasts, waist, hips and thighs were soft and full, although the many months of training with himself and Capricorn had taken away some of the limpness of her form. She was strong and soft all together. Perfect. His breathing was erratic again as she took one of his hands and guided it to her body, placing it on one of her breasts.

 _Perfect._ He thought again as he squeezed, his erection throbbing painfully in his shorts. He moved back to hold himself on top of her as he felt more of her, pressing their almost naked forms together. The feeling of his bare chest against hers, their bare legs tangling together, set him on fire more than he thought possible. With his hands he felt her ribs, her stomach, her thighs. Her kisses threatened to swallow him whole as she claimed his mouth until he moved his hand back to her breast, and twisted her erect nipple with his fingers, then she gasped and broke this kiss.

"Does that feel good, Lucy?" Leo whispered into her ear, his breath singeing her skin.

"Y-yes" She breathed, the breath turning into a deep moan as Leo brought his mouth to the sensitive point and nibbled gently.

He sucked and nibbled at her breasts as she mewled and moaned beath him. One of his legs snaked between hers and settled him with his erection pressing up against her thigh. She felt it and couldn't fight the uncontrollable urge to rub against it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted up to press her core against his thigh.

"Gods, Lucy" Leo groaned against her chest at the contact, reveling in the feeling of her against him.

"I want it" She whined softly, burying her face in his hair, "I can't stand it anymore, Leo, I want you, and only you inside me"

That now familiar lurch deep in his gut sent a shot of energy into his groin. His head snapped up to look her in the eye as he tried to tell if he had imagined those words or not. She looked...hungry. For him. He couldn't believe it was true, but here she was, asking, no begging him for it. Resisting the urge to pounce like the lion he was and ravish her in an instant, he was going to force himself to have some control and take it slow.

"Oh, you'll have me," He growled as he kissed her again. He let his hand trail down her breasts and stomach to her most sensitive place, pulling the panties off in a quick moment to reveal her completely to him. She pulled her thighs together self-consciously, feeling nervous at the first person to ever touch her there, but he gently nudged her thighs apart.

"You don't ever have to hide from me" Leo said, his face turning gentle as he repeated her words back to her, nuzzling her cheek gently.

Lucy's heart swelled as he looked at her and his fingers stroked her folds. A finger found the sensitive bud of nerves and swirled, causing her to moan with pleasure. Leo went back to kissing her neck as he worked her clit, keeping a steady pace as her hips bucked ever so slightly at his circling motions. As she whimpered he moved two fingers to her entrance and ever so slowly pushed them in, wanting to be gentle as it was her first time. She moaned again and he emboldened his movements, pushing his fingers in and out quicker and quicker. Her hand clutched the mattress next to her she felt the coil of her body tighten in response to his movements. All too soon, her hand came up to his chest as she breathed,

"Wait…"

He stopped immediately, looking to her for any sign of fear or discomfort, instead she looked only...bashful.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's….wonderful," She replied, "It's just...I want to make you feel good too."

Leo's pulse quickened at what she might mean by that, but instead of asking he withdrew his hand as she propped herself up and hitched her leg over him, sitting up so she was straddling his waist. If he thought she was beautiful laying beneath him, he was awestruck by how she looked now, her two hands on his stomach, pushing her breasts together alluringly, her biting her lip self-consciously, blonde hair flowing down around her, her core pressed tight up against his hard-on. He reached his hands out to cup her breasts and for a moment she sighed into his touch, but then she wrapped her hands around his wrists, pulling his hands from her body and joining them together above his head, holding him in place. She planted a kiss on lips, then moved her lips to his jaw as he had done for her just, could it have been only minutes ago? It felt like much longer. Her soft lips fluttered up to his ear and she delicately grazed her teeth on his earlobe, sending an aggressive shudder through him. In a quiet voice, he heard her whisper,

"It's my turn….to please my Lion"

Leo groaned heavily at her words. He thought it was fun and mischevious to have Aries and Virgo call him Big Brother, but to hear Lucy call him her Lion, that was….pure ecstacy. One of his hands freed from her grasp to cradle her cheek and turn her face to his so he could kiss her again before she pulled away, moving her mouth to his chest as she planted kisses and left a trail with her tongue. Down to his stomach, before hesitating at his waist. Her hands came down to pull his shorts off and with his anticipation building, he kicked them off. She experimentally clasped her hand around his length and he moaned as she moved it up and down. After a moment of priming him, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth, eliciting a gasp from him. One of her hands went back up to clutch at his chest while he laced the fingers of one hand into her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

"Unghhh….Lucy…..Gods" Leo groaned as she twirled her tongue on the tip.

The knot of desire that had been building up in his groin twitched as she sucked, her fingers raking against his chest desperately. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

"Lucy, come here" he managed to get out between gasps.

She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes as she let her mouth slide off his length, in a motion that caused another twitch low in his belly. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her face up to be only inches from his. She looked worried,

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before, was it…"

He put a finger to her lips to calm her,

"It was perfect. A little too perfect if you catch my meaning" He winked.

Lucy nodded sheepishly. Leo brought her in for another kiss, wanting to enjoy her while cooling down just a little bit before going any further. He sat up with her still straddling him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pressed their chests together and wrapped his arms around her as she wound her hands back into his mane. He wondered idly if any celestial spirit had ever had this kind of relationship with a wizard before. He doubted it, especially since he was the only Celestial spirit to ever have spent so much time in the human world. The others, they didn't...feel for humans the way he did. Spirits could have feelings for each other, the way Aquarius had for Scorpio or the way Scorpio had for...all the female spirits, but between a spirit and a human, that was unheard of. Would there be consequences, he wondered, for his actions? With Lucy there, warm and soft in his embrace, he found it hard to care one way or the other. He felt as human as he ever had, feverish skin, heavy pulse, throbbing groin.

He slid his hands down her lower back to grasp her ass as she ground her naked core into his crotch, his cock sliding against the wetness there. She whimpered desperately, sending another shockwave into his groin, as he groaned in response. They were so close already, and every nerve ending in his body was screaming at him to act. In a swift movement, he pressed his hand into her lower back and flipped them over so he was back on top, nestled between her thighs while she clung to his neck. She spread her legs in invitation and he ran his hand along her thigh, kissing her neck and chest. Her hips were gyrating in anticipation and into his ear she exclaimed breathlessly,

"I can't wait anymore, Leo, please, I need it!"

"Are you sure, Lucy? Is this really what you want?" He asked, trying to ignore the instinct screaming at him to take her, and to instead respect her wishes.

Her voice was resolved and throaty when she replied,

"I love you, Leo. I want you. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't feel you inside me right now. I want to be fucked by my lion, right now"

 _She loved him._ He knew this, but he knew it was different this time. He was her spirit and their souls were intertwined and he could tell what she meant. Any doubts he may have had melted away as he positioned himself at her entrance, her grip around his neck tightening and her face burrowing into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath before beginning to press his cock into her, hearing her moan his name, his true name. It was like starlight exploded across his vision as he entered her. Never in his existence, either human or celestial, had he felt anything like this. The further he pushed, the more he knew it, he _belonged_ inside her. And her mewling and moaning as he sheathed all himself in her told him she knew it too. She was born to be with him. She loosened her arms around his neck so she could look him in the eye, and in her eyes he saw everything he had ever hoped to see in a master, in a woman, in a being.

"Lucy…" He breathed.

And she crushed her mouth to his in a way she hadn't before. Their kisses and touches had been slow, romantic, curious, but this was pure desire she unleashed, and in response he let his own free of his carefully calculated control. Pulling himself out he thrusted back into her, the starlight once again exploding and building in his gut. She thrusted her hips every time he pounded into her, clenching her walls tightly around him. He broke free of their kiss and pressed his forehead into the pillow next to her head as he continued to fuck her, feeling like at any moment he might actually explode.

"Fuck, Lucy, you're so tight." He exclaimed into the pillow and gave an especially powerful thrust.

"Oh Gods, Leo," she nearly sobbed, almost pushing him over the edge, but he resisted.

Moving his mouth back to hers with a snarling growl, he reached down and put his hand behind one of her knees, pushing her leg up to rest her ankle on his shoulder, while he moved to be straddling her other leg, giving him a new angle that let him thrust deeper into her until his pubic area was pressed right up against her core, the friction there rubbing against her most sensitive spot. Lucy's eyes widened and then rolled back in her head as he mercilessly drilled her, every thrust making her moan and shout a string of swears unbefitting to a lady of the Heartfilia family.

To Lucy, Leo had never looked more like a lion, naked, with his mane of hair billowing around him, dampened by sweat, his eyes sharp and steady, watching her gradually come undone by his thrusts, the snarls and growls ripping from his chest turning her on more than she would have thought possible. The coil in the pit of her stomach was tightening dangerously at how deep he was thrusting and how the base of his pubic area was rubbing her clit. He wasn't done with her yet, however.

Leo slid his hands around to her back and lifted her up, not breaking their embrace, and pressed her into the headboard of the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. With him now up on his knees, she pulled him even further into her with her legs as she panted wantonly. They were face to face now, and the look on his face as he thrusted into her against the headboard was like nothing she had ever seen before. He was... _feral_.

"I'm going to fuck you right through this headboard, Lucy" He growled as he thrusted again, reaching all the way inside her.

"Harder," She begged, "Please, Leo, it feels so good. I'm so full with you inside me. I need it"

"Fucking _HELL_ Lucy!" Leo grunted, pressing his forehead to hers, punctuating every word with a thrust, "You're going to kill me. Being buried in you is how I'm going to die."

On that last word he thrust into her and kept himself there, Lucy taking over and pulling herself up and down on his cock, whimpering and repeating his name. Leo turned them around again and laid down on his back so Lucy could straddle him and continue to ride him, her tits bouncing up and down in time with her movements. He reached out and felt them, delighting in her moaning, then he moved his hands down, clamping onto her hips and holding them, moving her forward and backward to grind on his cock. The starlight pool deep in his guts pulsed again and he could tell he was close, but he wanted her to cum with him. As she continued to ride him, he reached a hand toward her to rub her clit in even circles, and he was rewarded with another one of her incredible sobbing moans of his name,

"Leo, oh Gods, that's going to make me cum."

It would be only moments before he came undone inside her, but the lion in him insisted that he be on top when that happened, and once again he flipped them over so he looked down on her beautiful form as his thrusts got faster and faster, his hands holding her light frame behind her lower back as he pounded and she was almost a ragdoll in his arms, no match for his celestial strength.

"Lucy, I'm going to cum," he snarled

"I'm so close, Leo, I just need…" She trailed off as another thrust wracked her body and she once again wrapped her arms around his neck.

He knew what she needed, and keeping one hand on her lower back, he snaked the other between her legs and swirled his finger around her clit. Her head flung back as she sobbed his name, and he felt her walls clamp down on his cock as she convulsed and twitched in orgasm. It was too much for him to feel her and know he had brought her to this pleasure and his final, desperate thrusts pushed him over the edge.

Starlight exploded from within him and into Lucy, surrounding them both in celestial radiance. He couldn't stop thrusting harder and harder as he rode out his climax, calling her name over and over again and holding her as close to him as he could, feeling her fingers clutching at his mane. Time ceased to have meaning as he felt the most true pleasure in this world or his own, and though it could only have been a few seconds, time moved so slowly here compared to the Celestial Realm that it felt to him like an eternity.

The light eventually faded and Leo pulled out of Lucy, laying her gently down on her bed. Her hair was plastered to her face from sweat, her mouth open and panting, her eyes heavily hooded, his own seed dripping out from between her legs. He rolled over next to her and took her once again in his arms, this time all tenderness and gentleness.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" He asked, "It can be a little hard for us animal spirits, to control our more basic instincts."

"No, I wasn't scared at all," She replied, "It was...well, I don't really have the words to describe it."

But she turned her face to his and smiled and that at least told him it was a good thing.

"That must be kind of funny, though," she continued, "for the others, I mean."

"Definitely. Scorpio told me the first time he and Aquarius did it, he accidentally stung her, and in retaliation she trapped him in a water cyclone for three days"

Lucy laughed,

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like her."


End file.
